


Eunoia

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Beautiful Words, Beautiful People [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox is a little bit awkward, Ew Sheev Palpatine, F/M, Formalwear, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Gender Identity, Kel Dor Culture, Kel Dor society, M/M, Other, Politics, Senate Gala, Slow Dancing, gender neutral characters, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: (N.) Beautiful thinking. A good mind.The Gala would always be an interesting affair with the Jedi there— this year, some waves are made. And some learn that it’s rather hard to gang up on a Kel Dor.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Original Kel Dor Character(s), Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox (implied)
Series: Beautiful Words, Beautiful People [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Eunoia

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: The sequel that connects the Old Switch Tactic and Euphoria that no one asked for

As per usual, Lun Feng had outdone themselves when it came to dressing up their Aides.

It was a bit euphoric to see Ath so comfortable in the silky robes of Dorin, rather than the stiff suit that they had been forced into the previous Gala— Plo had met with the three afterward, dropping off the casualty numbers from the recent campaigns before heading out to the front once again. It had been a ridiculous affair, and not just for the Dorin Senatorial contingent. A number of other non-human Senators had been quite put off at the fact that they were unable to wear their traditional formal-wear that year.

Nonetheless, Ath’s robes were intricate and specifically styled with a deeper meaning. For those who _knew_ Kel Dor culture and for those who dared to look closely at the embroidered crest that was on the robes Lun Feng normally donned for meetings, the sign was clear. The Sage was claiming Ath Lirn as their own heir to their Senatorial Position.

“Someone must have harassed Ath again,” Kit murmured as his hand wrapped around Plo’s waist. Plo simply inclined his head as they stepped into the large hall, Adi and Agen behind them with Fox on Agen’s other side.

“Lun normally isn’t so brazen with showing their support, so it must have been recent too,” he murmured, not batting an eye at the looks the two of them garnered. “They’re normally much more subtle.”

“Is this the same Lun we’re talking about?” Kit asked, lips twitching upwards. “I recall you told me that they used to try and pick fights with your uncle, who happens to be only a few hundred years younger than Grandmaster Yoda.”

Plo snorted. “Well, I never said that they were subtle when it came to _fighting_ , dear,” he said, tipping his head to Senator Organa and Senator Amidala as they walked past. And also promptly ignored Senator Orn Free Taa before Fox slid up next to them. 

“General Kolar wandered off and General Gallia went to go talk to a few Senators,” the Commander of the Guard said softly and Plo gently placed a hand on his arm. 

“At ease, Commander,” he said, chuckling. “We are at a Gala, a party, there is no need to report every move our friends make to us.”

“Sirs—”

“Kit and Plo,” Kit cut in, tresses flicking in amusement. “As Plo said, this is a _party_ , the Senators might have this for a formality, but for us, it’s rather informal.” 

The Clone looked rather uncomfortable, glancing around a bit. “I’m afraid I don’t follow...”

Plo chuckled a bit. “Relax, Commander,” he translated, “I understand that being around so many Senators, their aides, and family is nerve wracking, but you needn’t be on guard the entire time.”

Fox’s brows furrowed, but he nodded slowly. “You’re free to stay with us, or you can go join Adi, or when Agen returns, you’re free to join him as well,” Kit added before his tresses flicked and the Chancellor walked up to them, with Mas Amedda behind him.

“Generals Fisto, Koon, thank you for coming on such short notice,” the Chancellor greeted before his brows furrowed, glancing over him. Plo raised a brow and he felt Kit’s tresses flick in irritation, the emotion felt though their bond. “I was... unaware of your...”

He made a hand motion. Amedda barely hid a sneer, but at least the Chancellor was making an attempt to be cordial, but Plo knew when it was just politics ensuring politeness. He simply inclined his head.

“Ah, well, the requirements were for two pairs of a man and a woman, your excellency,” he said coolly. “From the council. Unfortunately, Master Ti was unavailable, and Master Biliba was off-planet, so we couldn’t ask her to stand in.”

“I understand, General, but I fail to see why...?”

Kit’s grip on his waist tightened. “Your excellency,” he said, the Nautolan’s tone _too_ cheery. “It is a simple matter of _looking_ the part. Quite stunning, wouldn’t you say? I fear that neither Master Kolar nor I could pull off a dress this well.”

“Master Fisto flatters me,” Plo said calmly and Fox shifted a bit, stiff and having stepped just a few steps behind them. The Chancellor seemed to be looking for the right words to say but Amedda, the blue bastard, spoke first.

“Surely you cannot be comfortable, Master Jedi?” he drawled, raising a brow and from the corner of his eye, he could see Lun sweeping across the floor towards him, their long, formal, black and blue robes fluttering behind them but he sent a careful pulse through the bond they shared and the other Kel Dor slowed their stride.

“I can assure you, Senator Amedda, I am more than comfortable in the attire I have chosen,” Plo stated. “I am simply going along with what was requested of us.”

“Certainly, though, Master Jedi, you realize that it’s hardly appropriate among men to wear such a thing,” another Senator cut in, Mee Deechi from Umbra, if he recalled correctly. “Though I’m well aware that your Jedi Robes are—”

“Is this Senator bothering you, Master Koon?” Agen’s voice suddenly spoke up as the Zabrak made his way over, hand reaching into the coat of his suit to most likely draw his lightsaber hidden there. Agen was always an ask questions a bit later and attack first kind of person.

“Not at all,” Plo assured the younger Master, “I was just telling Senators Deechi and Amedda, and the Chancellor, about how wonderful Cultures across our Galaxy are. Because surely I hardly need to go into a lecture about how _many_ there are and how so many of them have different views on what is normal.”

His tone was polite, but almost too much so and he saw Senator Deechi twitch. He had spent much time donning Lun’s face before the War when his duties hadn’t called him away, he knew his way around politics. Kit’s hand tightened on his waist, excitement pulsing through their bond, while the familial bond between him and Lun was filled with amusement. Agen didn’t look convinced but he dropped his hand back to his side.

Lun stepped over a moment later. 

_“Koh-to-yah_ , Master Koon!” the Senator and Sage greeted, bowing as they stepped in front of Amedda. “It has been a long time, has it not? The Feng Clan sharpens its talons in anticipation for when the Winds lead you home. And you, Master Fisto, Master Kolar, Commander Fox, it is good to see you are all in good health.”

Plo chuckled, bowing in return as Deechi scowled and turned, stalking off— though Amedda stayed where he was, as the Chancellor had decided that he wasn't leaving just yet. 

“And to you my friend, I am certain the Koon Clan watches the horizon for when the Winds return you home as well,” Plo greeted in return, “Indeed, though, we are all in quite good health and in one peace. Though I had no idea you knew Commander Fox, my friend.”

Lun chuckled as Ath and Tep joined them at their side. “Of course! Commander Fox is well-liked among the Dorin contingent, though we haven’t talked more than a handful of times, I’m afraid. The good Commander helped my dear Ath when they were running late.”

“I slipped on the stairs up to the Senate building,” Ath admitted, bowing slightly to Fox as Agen lightly tugged him into the small circle they had made. Adi had slipped over to them silently, standing on Kit’s other side looking amused as she held a glass lightly between her fingers. 

“I saw from the top of the stairs,” Tep teased lightly. “The good Commander caught you by the arm.”

Fox shifted, clearing his throat. “Just doing my job,” he said, eyes flickering between the four Kel Dor. Lun laughed a bit. 

“And he’s modest. Senator Chuchi speaks highly of you, lad,” they said, resting their chin in their hand as they tilted their head. “I see why.”

Fox’s face went _red_ and Plo stifled a slight laugh, patting the Commander on the shoulder. 

“You have many good people looking out for you, it seems, my boy,” he said before Palpatine cleared his throat. 

“I do say, though, and I apologize for returning to a topic that we have already passed over,” the Chancellor started, “But I am personally... _curious_ on the culture of the Kel Dor. Dorin is quite closed off despite the position in the Senate. And I’m afraid that I have not had the chance to talk to Senator Lun, as much as I wish to have been able to pick his mind for stories. I am curious about your scarring as well, Master Koon, certainly, those have to do with your culture as well?"

Lun rolled their eyes behind their mask at the blatant use of ‘he’ before answering.

“Yes, well, Dorin prefers to stay isolated,” the Feng Clan Kel Dor admitted. “Kel Dor are communal, yes, but as a whole, we much prefer to keep our affairs to ourselves and rarely get involved in the affairs of others.”

“The only reason why we’re not among the neutral faction,” Tep added. “Is because the Kel Dor do not believe that Satine Kryze should be the voice for us.”

“At least with the republic, people listen when we speak, no?” Lun continued loftily. “ _However_ , this is relatively irrelevant to our conversation. You wished to learn more about Kel Dor culture, Chancellor?” 

The old politician nodded, hands clasped politely in front of him. “Indeed,” he said with a smile, “It would be quite... _illuminating.”  
_

“Kel Dor culture is certainly interesting,” Adi spoke up, voice even. “Though, I admit that I don’t know much. I never did get around to studying what I’ve stumbled across in the Archives. Though Master Fey Koon did his best to try and teach me some while I was in the Crèche still.”

Plo chuckled at that. “He is quite the teacher,” he mused before shaking his head. “I’m afraid there isn’t much to tell that would be that interesting, however, Chancellor. We still revere the Wind Spirits, and the Baran Do make up the majority of Dorin’s Governing Body, once they reach a certain position, or achieve certain things, their skin is engraved to show their feats and rank among the Sage Order.”

“And the... _gender_ presentation?” 

If Lun had teeth, their expression would’ve been a smile full of them Plo mused as the Senator and Sage inclined their head. “Ah, yes, we always return to that,” Lun said, tone lofty again.

“Your excellency,” Amedda cut in before either of them could speak further on the topic. “Senator Dod seems to be trying to get your attention.”

The Chancellor blinked, and Plo decided that this was the only time he would ever thank Mas Amedda for anything.

“I see,” Palpatine sighed, “I had been meaning to talk to him, so I’m afraid we will have to cut our conversation short.”

Agen looked like he wanted to roll his eyes desperately as the two politicians turned, walking off. A collective breath was let out.

“Could they be any more obvious?” Adi sighed, finishing her drink. “I could _feel_ Amedda biting his tongue.”

“He always has been like that,” Lun mused before they bowed slightly to her and Agen. “Lun Feng, Dorin’s Senator and Sage of the Baran Do and Feng Clan. These are my aides, Ath Lirn and Tep Raal...”

Plo smiled behind his mask as Lun and his fellow Masters started to talk, gently squeezing Kit’s arm before he slipped from his hold. Fox’s brows furrowed as he slipped away from the group, but he waved the Trooper off as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The halls were quiet as he walked, slowly loosening the tight hold on his emotions. Truly, between him and Lun, he had always been the more likely one to lash out when someone intentionally ignored his friend and sibling’s identity. Perhaps it was an instinctual reaction after so many of his children in the 104th had come to him asking if there was something _wrong_ with them— after the gentle chides he gave to their siblings outside of the 104th when they misused their Children's pronouns.

Mas Amedda was someone that he was not likely to ever wish to be in the presence of again if he could help it.

He sighed softly as he stopped at one of the large windows that looked out over Coruscant. The building that had been chosen for this event did have a spectacular view, though it did very little for his current mood.

Politics off of Dorin were frustrating and peculiar at times, and Master Tyvokka would certainly have scolded him for becoming riled so easily— despite the fact that he was the same way as well when it came down to human politics. They always demanded so much from someone. Dorin politics were so much more straightforward— there was no need for the polite pretense when talking outside of the debate floor. Things were spoken plainly, dislike and ire between two Sages clear as day before they left to settle it in their own way.

Gentle hands were placed on his hips, breaking him from his musings, and Kit leaned down, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Saw you slip away,” the Nautolan murmured, “Lun said you might be cooling off somewhere.”

Plo hummed, tilting his head and resting it against his Chosen’s. “Yes...” he said after a moment. “Amedda always manages to get under my skin.”

“Agen still looks ready to gut him,” Kit agreed, “Though Fox managed to distract him for now with asking about _chokeholds_ of all thing.“

He let out a soft laugh, leaning back into Kit’s hold as the Nautolan began to sway. “That sounds like _something_ the two can talk over,” he mused. “I worry for Fox and the rest of the Guard. Force knows that over half the Senators view them as nothing more than objects.”

His brows furrowed and he shook his head. “When the War is over, I’m going to make them all relax for once.”

Kit laughed at that, pressing a gentle kiss against his neck. “Speaking of Senators,” he murmured, “Watching you tear into Deechi was pretty hot, you know? Even if you weren’t outwardly angry, it was amazing. Very sexy.”

Plo smacked his hand lightly as it started to trail lower. “Not here, Kit,” he chided, heat creeping across his face despite his lighter tone. “Behave.”

The Nautolan just laughed, kissing the side of his mask. “Fine, fine,” he relented, “Still, dance with me?”

“Of course,” Plo murmured before he turned in Kit’s hold, taking one of his hands into his own as Kit’s other one remained on his waist. Plo’s other hand rested on the Nautolan’s shoulder and the two of them fell into familiar steps together.

“You look stunning, by the way,” Kit said quietly, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “Always so beautiful when you dress up— suit or dress, it’s mesmerizing.”

Plo let out a soft laugh. “You, my husband, are a _sap.”  
_

“Me? Never!”

The two dissolved into soft laughter as they danced in the hall— in a small world of their own making

And later, Agen and Fox would join them in the hall, sitting against the windows. Adi was more versed in politics than they were, it seemed, as she remained to talk with the Senators.

And later, Bail Organa, Lun, and a few others would trickle out of the Gala, joining them as well as they talked and Plo instructed Fox how to dance, Agen looking more or less bored with the activity, but willing to let the Clone use him as a partner.

And then Fox’s face would go bright red when Senator Riyo Chuchi offered to dance with him, since Agen was quite a bit taller than Fox was.

And it was nice, a beautiful thing. The Senators, Aides, Jedi, and a Clone lowering the barriers between them— if only for a single night, out of sight from the rest of the Senate and the Chancellor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a sucker for slow dancing
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
